Reviviscence
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: Ils sont tombé à la bataille mais quand vont-ils se relever ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici ma contribution au fandom du Hobbit avec mon couple favoris Thorin/Bilbo (ou Thilbo pour les intimes qui aiment les noms bizarres)**

 **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Morgan Teri Befan qui m'a vraiment scotché par sa relecture _extrêmement_ rapide !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Dans le noir le plus total, Bilbo sanglotait.

Personne ne pouvait l'entendre et pourtant trois autres personnes reposaient dans la pièce. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la Bataille des cinq Armées.

Thorin avait récupéré Erebor et son peuple revenait petit à petit sous la montagne. Mais lui restait plongé dans un sommeil hibernal. Attendre le réveil des héritiers était éprouvant mais Bilbo ne voulait en aucun cas les laisser seul. Chaque nuit et chaque jour il guettait, dans cette grande salle sans âme, le moindre signe d'un réveil proche.

Il était éreinté et abattu.

Chaque ombre lui rappelait la mort qui planait au-dessus de ses amis rendant les nuits insupportables. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans les princes et ne pouvait exister sans le roi.

Dans les ténèbres de cette chambre improvisée s'ouvrirent deux yeux.

Il était impossible de distinguer la moindre gamme de couleur ou de discerner ne serait-ce qu'une silhouette mais l'on pouvait néanmoins entendre les plaintes déchirées du Hobbit.

Dans la nuit noire, une voix à peine audible résonna :

"Bil… Bo ?"

L'interpelé leva les yeux face au néant, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea vers l'un des lits. Ses pieds étaient aussi lourds que des haches de guerre mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il posa ses doigts sur le visage d'un des nains le plus délicatement qu'il ne le pu, et demanda d'une voix fébrile :

"Est-ce bien toi ? Tu es réveillé ?"

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle quand le visage sous sa main remua pour confirmer ses doutes. Kili avait repris conscience. Bilbo s'agrippa alors avec désespoir au corps devant lui et ne cessa de répéter le nom de son ami.

Une grande fête eu lieu pour célébrer le réveil du prince, même si son frère et le roi dormaient encore. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la Montagne, se réveilla. Bilbo avait été le second informé, étant endormi à côté de Kili qui veillait à présent sur lui. Quand la voix grave de Thorin l'avait réveillé, Bilbo s'était jeté sur le roi dans une étreinte adoratrice avant d'être rejoint par le neveu de Thorin. Ils étaient restés tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres durant un long moment, profitant de ce contact désespérément attendu.

Au contraire de Kili et Thorin, le plus âgé des princes ne se réveilla pas malgré les jours et semaines qui passaient et plus le temps avançait, plus Kili souffrait. Sans être mort, Fili n'était plus tout à fait en vie non plus. Il ne bougeait plus, respirait à peine et continuait inlassablement à maigrir. Les cernes creusées sous les yeux de Kili était le témoin des heures passées à veiller au chevet de son frère. Thorin quant à lui était toujours énergique et joyeux. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, Bilbo continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Allait-il réellement bien ?

* * *

"Thorin ! Que faites vous hors de votre lit ?!" s'exclama Bilbon. "Je vous ai demandé de me faire appeler si vous aviez besoin de moi. Vous êtes inconscient, vos blessures sont toujours trop importantes !"

Le nain roula des yeux et agita la main comme si il jetait la remarque que l'on venait de lui faire par-dessus son épaule.

"C'est à ce propos que je vous cherchais. L'une des suites de l'aile royale a été rénovée et je souhaite vous l'offrir."

Il marqua la pause, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait maintenant dire.

"Vous voyez, je crois que ça plairait énormément à Kili d'avoir un peu plus de compagnie. À moi aussi ça me plairait. Je n'aurais plus à parcourir tout le royaume chaque fois que je veux échanger quelques mots avec vous."

Les yeux de Thorin était humides et son visage bouillonnait, attirant à nouveau l'inquiétude de Bilbo.

"Avez-vous de la fièvre ? Venez vous asseoir ici." demanda-t-il tout en indiquant un roc qui devrait être évacué d'ici peu.

Ses soupçons se confirment quand il posa ses lèvres sur la tempe brûlante de Thorin qui s'agitait.

"Vous !? Vous venez de m'embrasser ?"

La demande surprit et géna Bilbo qui s'empressa de démentir.

"Ne racontez pas ce genre de bêtises. Je prenais juste votre température ! C'est comme ça que l'on fait par chez moi."

La réponse déçut Thorin, qui ne se découragea pas pour autant.

"Ma demande, allez-vous l'accepter ?"

Le hobbit soupira comme s'il s'occupait d'un enfant qui insiste pour avoir un autre goûter.

"Si ça peut vous empêcher de vagabonder en dépit de votre santé alors oui, dès ce soir."

Le roi sauta sur ses pieds dans un regain d'énergie et partit à toute allure.

"Parfait !" cria-t-il pour couvrir les critiques mécontentes et inquiètes de Bilbo. "Dwalin vous rejoindra dans votre chambre pour vous aider à déménager !"

* * *

Quand Bilbo arriva là où il dormait depuis quatre mois, Dwalin l'y attendait déjà.

"Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez accédé à la demande de notre roi." Dit-il sobrement en suivant le Hobbit là où il avait pris l'habitude de vivre. "Vous serez bien mieux installé et votre présence réchauffera l'aile royale."

Son sourir et sa loyauté envers Thorin ne faisait aucun doute mais son visage s'assombrit.

"Peut-être votre présence profitera aussi à Fili."

Quand tout fut empaqueté, il attrapa toutes les affaires de Bilbo et le conduit jusqu'à sa nouvel chambre. Un feu brûlait déjà dans l'âtre et un vrai lit avait été installé.

"Si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit faites-le savoir. Une garde-robe et un bureau devraient arriver d'ici peu."

Bilbo rigola tout en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas assez de vêtements pour posséder une garde-robe.

Un écho de la colère du roi se répercuta soudainement dans le couloir par lequel Bilbo et Dwalin étaient passés pour arrivera la chambre.

"Si vous êtes réellement capable de soigner quelqu'un;" hurlait-il; "allez donc vous occuper du Prince !"

Bilbo fut immédiatement affolé. Habitué depuis le réveil du roi à le voir jovial comme jamais, il ne l'aurait imaginé comme ça auparavant. Il se précipita par la porte toujours grande ouverte et s'approcha furtivement de Thorin qui lui tournait le dos. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du roi qui, dans un mouvement presque animal, se retourna sur lui. Lors d'une fraction de seconde, Bilbo vit dans le regard du roi un soupçon de folie dissipée dans une colère et une peine immense qui lui glaça le sang. Cet instant ne dura pas car Thorin posa sa main sur la mâchoire de Bilbo et se cala contre son front avec désespoir.

"Ho… Vous êtes déjà là.. J'en suis ravi."

Bilbo observa, le feu aux joues, Thorin, dont le front était encore brûlant de fièvre, fermer les yeux et petit à petit laisser fondre au contact du Hobbit sa colère. Quand ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, Thorin était de nouveau lui-même. Finalement apte à écouter les conseils que le médecin lui donnait, il le suivit calmement pour être soigné. Bilbo, quant à lui; posa sa main sur son coeur qui -certainement préoccupé par ce changement drastique de comportement- battait au point d'en être douloureux.

* * *

Avait-il déjà dormi aussi bien que cette nuit là ?

Il n'en était pas sûr. Toutes ses préoccupations s'étaient envolées dès qu'il avait posé la tête contre le coussin de plumes. La pièce dans laquelle il se reposait était chaude, le lit confortable et le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il avait dormi au moins quatorze heures.

Finalement éveillé, il prit le temps de découvrir l'endroit ou il avait logé cette nuit.

La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur la pièce principale. Celle-ci pouvait contenir un salon complet, un bureau et une chambre. Dans le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée, à proximité du lit, se trouvait une porte que bilbo emprunta pour découvrir une large salle de bain. Sur le mur du fond, à gauche du lit de Bilbo, se trouvait une deuxième porte qu'il ouvrit en grand avant d'être repoussé par le vent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il avançait sur une terrasse taillé à-même la montagne.

"Hahaha ! Je peux immédiatement voir à votre visage que cet endroit vous plaît !" s'enthousiasma Thorin qui semblait l'attendre là. "Nous partagerons ce balcon ! Personne d'autre ne peut l'atteindre !"

Bilbon regarda Thorin un peu perdu. Il était abasourdi par la vue qu'il avait ici. Il pouvait voir le village des hommes et des forêts tout au loin. Depuis leur point de vue, le fleuve majestueux aux pieds de la montagne semblait être un ruisseau sillonnant la plaine.

"C'est magnifique Thorin… Merci."

Les joues de Thorin s'enflammèrent à la vue du sourire rayonnant et chaleureux de Bilbo. Il se détourna pour cacher son embarras à son ami qui, reconnaissant, observait avec émerveillement le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Bilbo passait toujours une majorité de son temps à s'assurer du bien-être des héritiers mais avait décidé après trois mois de ne plus veiller Fili tout le jour. Cela lui coûtait trop. Il continuait à le visiter régulièrement mais n'avait plus la force de rester continuellement à ses côtés.

La nuit était tombé depuis peu pourtant Bilbo restait là où il était assis. Kili était dans un état mental pitoyable et Bilbo s'en désolait. Il avait lui-même veillé les trois héritiers au trône avant que le plus jeune des nains puis Thorin ne se réveillent, et comprenait donc son comportement mais le prince était vraiment dans un sale état. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était éprouvant mais Bilbo y resta malgré tout de longues heures, optimiste et heureux à la moindre esquiss de sourire venant du plus jeune des frères.

"Que Mahal et Yavanna lui viennent en aide." Implora Bilbo quand il sortit de la chambre, éprouvé par cette visite.

 _Toc toc toc_

Au moment où Bilbo ouvrit la porte cinq nains s'immiscèrent dans sa chambre. Était-ce là une mauvaise habitude que toute cette race partageait ? Trois d'entre eux était de nouveaux visages et les deux autres n'était autre que Thorin et Balin. Une petite estrade fut déposée au centre de la pièce et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Bilbo fut poussé dessus.

"Du bleu lui irait a merveille." énonça un nain que Bilbo identifia comme étant une naine.

"Je pense que notre cambrioleur préfère les couleurs plus chaudes." Conseilla le roi.

"Du vert alors ?"

"Je pensais plutôt à du rouge." murmura Thorin absorbé par la question. "Je veux pouvoir l'observer rayonner d'aussi loin que mon regard portera dans des couleurs aussi chaudes que son sourire."

Dans la chambre toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Thorin, partagées entre l'incompréhension et la pudeur d'entendre des paroles à la fois si chastes et si tendancieuses. Son visage était pourtant tout-à-fait sérieux.

Grâce à ce silence soudain Bilbo eu enfin l'occasion de demander pourquoi toutes ces personnes étaient dans sa chambre.

"Et bien," Commença le roi " Votre armoire n'est-elle pas cruellement trop vide ? Nous sommes là pour y remédier. Et puis je voudrais vous introduire au Conseil qui aura lieu le mois prochain. Il vous faut donc une tenue plus traditionnelle."

"Ho." répondit sobrement Bilbo. "Et bien dans ce cas là, merci."

* * *

 **Encore merci à Morgan Teri Befan pour sa relecture ! Allez donc voir son profil ! Si ça vous a plus laissez-moi une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. ^^ Bisouuuus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Morgan Teri Befan pour sa correction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

"Maître Hobbit, puis-je vous adresser une requête ?"

"Oui bien entendu? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?" demanda Bilbo étonné de voir le roi nain sortit de son lit pour la première fois depuis des lunes.

"Je voudrais, si vous me le permettez, vous emmener avec moi visiter la montagne."

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bilbo, comprenant que son ami n'était en aucun cas en difficulté.

"J'accepterais volontiers dès que vous serez rétabli, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas alors vous devriez retourner vous coucher."

"Je ne suis pas si faible mon cher ami. Accompagnez-moi donc moi un petit peu; je me dois de parader devant mon peuple. Je suis déjà resté bien assez longtemps alité."

Le pas lourd il se détourna avant de jeter un regard à Bilbo.

"Alors ? M'accompagnez-vous ?"

* * *

L'entrée de la montagne avait été entièrement dégagé et sa reconstruction était entamée. Sur le passage du roi, tous se taisaient en s'inclinant respectueusement. Bilbo s'y était préparé mais malgré tout voir ce personnage avec qui il avait passé des mois à marcher; être sale et fuir ou combattre imposer le silence de sa seule présence avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Bilbo en venait presque à se demander quelle était sa légitimité à rester à ses côtés. Il laissa voyager son regard sur la magnificence de la montagne avant de remarquer les yeux rieurs du roi nains.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?"

"Je m'en étais fait la réflexion la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et plusieurs fois après ça, mais vous avez parfois des expressions si enfantines sur le visage !"

Bilbo se renfrogna, retroussa le nez et cala ses poings sur ses hanches pour parler mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer le point qu'avait relevé Thorin ainsi que son sourire.

"Et bien excusez-moi de n'avoir que le visage de Hobbit et non pas celui d'un nain barbu et grognon. Dans la Comté personne ne pensait quelque chose d'aussi abracadabrant. On peut donc supposer que ce sont vos critères farfelus qui diffèrent de ceux auxquels je suis habitué."

Disant cela, le hobbit s'en alla, suivit par un nain plutôt hillare qui s'excusait sous le regard indiscret des passants.

* * *

Installé à un balcon d'où il observait Thorin depuis plusieurs minutes, Bilbo fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il était accompagné de Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori et Gloïn et tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous car quelque chose les inquiétait. Depuis plus d'un mois, Bilbo avait prit l'initiative d'observer le comportement de Thorin en le gardant à portée de vue sans être lui-même remarqué et quelque chose le dérangeait.

"N'est-il pas un peu trop erratique depuis son réveil ?" demanda Bilbo dans le but d'attirer l'attention de ses compagnons sur un point qu'il avait observé.

Bilbo était perplexe, et comprenait lentement que le comportement enjoué de Thorin n'était peut-être qu'un masque qu'il gardait face à lui. L'humeur de Thorin passait sans réel déclencheur d'une joie immense à une colère semblable à celle des dragons.

"Vous aussi vous vous en êtes rendu compte !" s'exclama Bofur. "Je n'ai généralement pas l'oeil pour ce genre de choses mais si même moi je m'en suis rendu compte, c'est peut-être important. Non ?" se questionna le nain.

A ses côtés Bilbo, sombre, réfléchissait pour savoir comment il pouvait aider le roi et le pousser à se confier si il en avait besoin.

"À mon humble avis, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de vous" dit Dori en posant sa main lourde de sous-entendu sur l'épaule du Hobbit, accompagné par plusieurs paires d'yeux approbateurs.

Bilbo poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre de Thorin tout en se demandant si sa présence ne dérangeait pas. Une voix un peu lointaine l'encouragea à entrer, ce qu'il fit.

La chambre de Thorin était semblable à la sienne. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit, il y avait une cheminée, une salle d'eau et la porte qui menait à la terrasse qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Le roi l'accueillit dans une étreinte fatiguée puis retourna s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil près du feu où il invita Bilbo. Le ton de la discussion qu'entama Thorin était définitivement joyeux mais en le regardant au fond des yeux, Bilbo y lut une détresse immense. Le hobbit laissa Thorin parler alors qu'il s'approchait discrètement de lui. Une fois à son niveau, il posa sa main sur le genou du roi et l'interrompit.

"Pourquoi donc me cacher votre tristesse ?"

La demande eu le mérite de faire tomber le masque de joie que portait le roi pour laisser voir une grande surprise. Il démentit avec agitation mais fut coupé une nouvelle fois par un geste qu'il n'aurait pas vu venir. D'un geste très maternel Bilbo le pris dans ses bras.

"Vous pouvez me faire confiance."

Thorin fondit sur lui-même face à ce contacte et enlaça Bilbo en retour.

"Bien entendu que je vous fais confiance;" souffla-t-il. "mais je ne veux pas que vous ne voyez mes démons encore une fois. Je vous ai trop déçu avec l'Arkenstone."

Les deux amis se serrèrent plus encore l'un contre l'autre.

"Ce n'est plus la même histoire. La peur, la tristesse et l'avarice peuvent toutes trois être des émotions sournoises et dévastatrices mais deux d'entre elles se combattent par des gestes simples. Parlez-moi. Dites moi ce qui vous pèse."

Bilbo se recula pour observer le roi. Il paraissait dorénavant si vieux et abattu alors qu'il entamait d'une voix rauque son explication.

"Fili et Kili sont comme mes fils. Je me suis toujours promis de les protéger et de les garder à mes côtés. J'en ferais des princes aussi digne que des rois et des guerrier redoutables. J'ai vu ces êtres petits et fragile devenir les hommes qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Je les ai vu combattre dans cette guerre pour ce royaume qui est le nôtre mais à quel prix... J'ai perdu un fils. Personne ne sait comment réveiller Fili. J'ai invité les soigneurs les plus expérimentés de toute la Terre du Milieu à le guérir en échange de sommes astronomiques mais les nains n'ont rien sut faire et de même pour les hommes. Rien n'y fait. Par ma faute, Fili meurt."

* * *

Bilbo se baladait, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Thorin la veille et en était chamboulé. Voir le roi si vulnérable n'était pas monnaie courante. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Gloïn qui, en colère, courrait sa hache à la main. Il pestait contre des étrangers s'étant invités dans le royaume quand il remarqua Bilbo.

"Tiens prends ça" dit il en lançant au hobbit une arme bien trop grande pour lui. "On aura besoin de toutes les mains possible. On ne va pas se laisser emmerder par ces bouffeurs d'herbe."

Entraîné par l'excitation Bilbo se retrouva dans la salle du trône sur lequel Thorin était cramponné. La colère se lisait sur chaque pore de sa peau et même la présence du Hobbit n'aurait rien changé. Des elfes, élégants et majestueux comme à leur habitude, étaient entrés pour émettre une proposition au roi. Le roi des elfes, Thrandruil, était venu en personne pour dialoguer. Et le marché qu'il proposait était tout ce que le roi aurait pu espérer.

«Non !» s'égosilla Thorin «Je n'accepterais jamais de conclure de marché avec des elfes !»

Une vague d'approbation se répandit parmi les nains quand Bilbo entra. Il s'approcha de Balin qui était retourné par l'arrivée impromptue du monarque elfique et demanda la raison de leur venue.

"Les elfes veulent prendre les deux princes dans leur royaume" résuma-t-il avant de se reprendre. "En réalité ils font bien plus que ça. Il propose une alliance diplomatique par les personnes de Kili et Tauriel. Et en gage de leur bonne foi, il propose de soigner Fili mais Thorin refuse. Ils ne leur fait pas confiance."

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, la bouche ouverte sans vraiment comprendre avant de remettre ses idées en place et de se retourner vers Balin.

"Comment ça; Thorin refuse ?"

Un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère prenait place dans les tripes de Bilbo.

"Il… Il ne veut pas dialoguer avec des elfes."

Le hobbit fronça encore plus les sourcils et balança la tête sur le côté pour observer Thorin qui était à quelques mètres derrière Balin. Il avait du mal à intégrer l'information qui était remontée jusqu'à son cerveau mais avança néanmoins vers le roi. Il se fit remarquer seulement à deux pas de ce dernier et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un éclair de lucidité le traversa. D'un geste ample, il gifla le roi nain devant toute la cour, les invités et les elfes. La réaction des soldats présents ne se fit pas attendre. Il se jetèrent sur le hobbit alors que la la compagnie de Thorin s'interposent pour laisser leur cambrioleur libre de mouvement.

"Ton neveu va mourir Thorin !" hurla t-il. "Laisse un peu ton égo et tes rancunes de côté, pour une fois ! Fili n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment ! Il a besoin de toute l'aide qui puisse lui être donnée ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'hésité et tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu fais !"

Dans l'assemblée, un vieux nain intervint en criant qu'il n'était pas normal qu'un être d'une autre espèce se permette de parler ainsi au roi et qu'il n'avait ni sa place au Conseil ni sous la montagne. Mais l'impromptu fut reprit par Thorin lui-même qui s'emporta :

"Ne soyez pas insultant envers ce hobbit ! Son opinion m'importe et je ne laisserai personne l'éloigner de moi !"

Un silence pétrifia l'assemblée face à la docilité soudaine du roi. Seul Bilbo avait ce pouvoir et même lui ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Tous deux débatèrent de l'offre des elfes durant deux longues heures, questionnant les elfes présents selon leur bon vouloir. Et à la fin de la journée, Thorin s'inclina.

Les préparatifs pour le voyage des princes durèrent deux jours. Il fallait absolument s'assurer que le transport de Fili se passe sans encombres pour ne pas intensifier le mal qui le tenaillait. Thorin observa ce petit manège comme un animal à qui on prendrait ses petits et qui serait incapable de bouger. À ses côtés, Bilbo était lui aussi agité. Il savait évidemment que cette décision était la meilleure qu'ils aient pu prendre mais la peur ne voulait pas se déloger de ses entrailles. Fili et Kili avaient beau être bien plus âgés que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir comme des gamins et c'était ces deux gamains qui partaient aujourd'hui pour un autre royaume.

Thranduil était partit à la fin de son entrevue avec le roi des nains mais il avait laissé à l'encontre de Bilbo un message qui lui fut délivré alors que la délégation d'elfes s'en allait avec les héritiers du trône. Un elfe, aussi beau que ses congénères, s'inclina dans une élégante salutation avant de lui faire parvenir la proposition de son seigneur :

"Maître Hobbit, le roi Thranduil tient à réitérer son offre et vous invite dans la forêt de Grand'Peur. Il a espoir que vous puissiez accompagner notre humble troupe dans son cheminement et serait ravi de pouvoir vous faire découvrir les beautés du monde elfique ou simplement vous avoir a ses côtés."

"Taisez-vous !" s'impatienta Thorin. "Il est hore de question que vous emmeniez toutes les personnes qui me sont chères ! Bilbo ne vous suivra pas !"

L'elfe hausa discrètement un sourcil restant à la fois extrêmement poli et en même temps si impertinent à l'égard du roi nain. Il ne répliqua pas et se contenta d'achever son discours la tête haute.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous désirez de ne pas nous suivre aujourd'hui sachez que votre présence sera toujours la bienvenue dans la demeure du roi. Il vous suffira de vous présenter comme étant son ami pour être traité comme il se doit. Sur ce, nous partons dans une heure, faites nous savoir dès que vous aurez choisi si vous nous accompagnez ou non aujourd'hui."

"Il ne viendra pas." grogna le roi à l'égard de l'elfe qui partait déjà sans l'écouter après une rapide révérence. "N'est-ce pas ?"

La question avait été posée plus discrètement, telle une supplication et Bilbo en fut navré.

"Bien-sûr que je reste" dit il en prenant en coupe le visage de Thorin. "J'ai bien compris que tu avais besoin que je sois à tes côtés."

Il finit par un clin d'oeil et un sourire que Thorin interpréta comme de la provocation, bien qu'il supposa rapidement qu'il s'agissait là en réalité juste d'un geste amical. Il remarqua aussi que si Bilbo avait décidé de changer sa façon de lui parler lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère face à lui il y a de cela deux jours. Ce changement persistait et ce pour son plus grand plaisir

* * *

 **Laissez une review pour donner votre avis ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà donc le troisième et dernier chapitre. Encore merci à Morgan Teri Befan pour sa correction. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

C'est donc toujours préoccupé par le bien-être des princes que l'activité des habitants sous la montagne continua. La vie politique du royaume reprit une cadence digne de ce nom et rapidement Bilbo fut nommé diplomate et représentant des nains sous la montagne en dehors du royaume. Le hobbit commença donc à assister au Conseil où il siégeait à la gauche du roi - la place d'honneur, que lui reprochèrent certain des conseillers. Ces prétendus sages commencèrent par le discréditer puis à chuchoter des insanités dans son dos et petit à petit Bilbo se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cette place. C'est quand il reçu pour la première fois une menace enver sa personne qu'il décida d'en parler à son ami et désormais roi.

"Entre donc Bilbo" insita Thorin alors que le hobbit frappait à la porte qui était déjà grande ouverte. "Je mourrais d'envie de te voir en privé, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas honoré de ta présence. Te joindras-tu à moi pour le dîner ?"

Bilbo accepta volontier et s'installa dans un divan. Dans la chambre du roi l'atmosphère était chaleureuse. Seul le feu dans la cheminé éclairait de ses flammes les deux compagnons. Une bourrasque de vent fit trembler la porte menant à l'extérieur mais aucun courant d'air ne se faufila jusqu'à l'intérieur.

"Alors, tu avais quelque chose à me dire n'est-ce pas ?" questionna le nain en se rapprochant dangereusement de Bilbo. Son regard paraissait si tendre et joyeux de la présence du hobbit que celui-ci en fut chamboulé.

"Heu. Oui je…"

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots pour être concis dans son discours, les mains de Thorin s'entremélairent aux siennes, rendant ses pensées encore plus confuses.

"Thorin, je ne saurais pas réfléchir comme ça." se plaint il.

"Alors peut-être puis-je parler le premier ?"

Bilbo roula des yeux avant d'acquiescer dans un sourir attendri. S'il voulait dire quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait immédiatement ?

"Je voulais simplement te remercier. Quand je t'ai rencontré je t'ai jugé trop vite et même après que tu m'ais sauvé la vie je n'avais pas idée d'à quel point tu serais important pour moi."

Thorin rougit de ce qu'il venait de dire, prit son courage à deux mains et continua :

"Quand tu m'as remis les idées en place lors de la venue des elfes j'ai compris que tu étais _vraiment_ l'être le plus formidable que je puisse rencontrer. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai donné cette place si spécial au Conseil. Je voulais…"

"Ha justement !" l'interrompit Bilbo ne comprenant pas la profondeur du message que lui livrait le nain. "C'est à ce propos que je voulais te parler. Je... Je crois que je ne devrais pas continuer à y siéger."

Le visage de Thorin perdit toutes ses couleurs et son coeur se serra douloureusement. Bilbo avait il bien dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

"Vous savez, beaucoup considèrent que cette place devrait être réservé à une dame; la reine. Je suis bien entendu honoré d'être si proche de vous lors des conseils mais ce n'est pas au goût de tous."

Thorin fronça les sourcils, cessant d'écouter la tirade de son ami. Bilbo avait-il comprit la porté de ses mots ? Non certainement pas. Pourtant les hobbits étaient censé être intelligents, sensibles et empathiques. Non ?

"...alors je sais que tu n'as pour le moment personne dans ta vie mais…"

"Je t'aime."

"...je pense néanmoin que cette place devrait rester spécial -attends _. Quoi ?!_ "

Bilbo regarda Thorin, estomaqué. Les deux étaient rouge pivoine mais le nain ne pouvait dorénavant plus faire marche arrière.

"Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu prennes cette place ? Parce que j'ai espoir qu'un jour tu prennes aussi le titre qui y est jumelé. Oui je t'aime et non je ne cèderai pas face à la pression de vieux croulants à l'esprit étriqué. Si tu accepte ma demande, cette place te reviendra alors de droit."

"Ta… Ta… Demande ?" Bégaya Bilbo comprenant finalement le sens de ces mots

"Oui, celle d'être mon prétendant et peut-être -si l'avenir nous le permet- mon roi consort."

Les yeux de Bilbo s'écarquillèrent et il se figea, bouche-bée.

* * *

"Alors ?"

"Toujours rien mais nous continuons les recherches."

"Bien. Faites de votre mieux."

Le soldat s'en alla laissant Thorin seul avec Balin. Son désespoir était visible et il s'écroula contre son vieil ami dans une accolade dont il avait plus que jamais besoin.

"Balin… Où est-il ?" pleurnicha-t-il.

"Malheureusement je ne le sais pas plus que vous. Peut-être est il finalement retourné dans sa Comté… Bien que ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait rien dit à personne. Et puis ne vous avait-il pas dit qu'il resterait à vos côtés ? Pourquoi aurait-il soudainement changé d'avi ?"

Cette remarque avait pour but de remonter un petit peu le moral du roi mais elle eu l'effet inverse. C'est d'une voix cassée que Thorin répondit alors, à la grande surprise du nain :

"Parce que je l'ai demandé en fiancailles."

* * *

Plus d'un mois que Bilbo était introuvable. Dans la salle du trône Thorin n'écoutait que vaguement les messages que lui lisaient ses conseillers et ce jusqu'à la venue d'un elfe. Sa présence réveilla immédiatement le roi qui s'assit correctement sur son siège comme l'aurait fait un enfant face à son précepteur. Ce fut la première fois que le sourire d'un elfe lui donna chaud au coeur car, à moins que ce dernier ne soit sadique, celui-ci lui apportait une bonne nouvelle. Comme prévu ce fut le cas :

"Roi Thorin écu-de-chêne, fils de Train, seigneur sous la montagne, vous êtes, vous et vos suivants, invité au mariage de Kili, prince sous la montagne, et de Tauriel, pupille du roi Thranduil. Étant un invité d'honneur le mariage aura lieu le surlendemain de votre arrivée dans notre royaume et…"

"Très bien ! Très bien mais parlez moi de Fili !"demanda le roi enjoué comme jamais. "Son frère n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier si son état ne s'était pas amélioré, j'en suis sûr !"

L'elfe troussa le nez, irrité d'avoir été interrompu, et parla non plus en récitant son message, mais dorénavant plus familièrement. Pourtant aucun nain ne se rendit compte du changement au vu de sa parfaite lexie.

"Le prince Fili s'est réveillé quelques heures avant que je ne sois dépêché en ces lieux pour vous faire parvenir ce message. Sa vie ne semble plus être en danger et nous l'espérons capable de rentrer à vos côtés une fois le mariage achevé."

Thorin attendit patiemment la fin de l'explication avant d'hurler son soulagement. La nouvelle avait pour le moment balayé son inquiétude à l'égard de son hobbit et une joie immense l'envahissait. Dans l'heure qui suivit, il fit son paquetage et rejoint les membres de sa compagnie pour le voyage vers la Forêt Noire. Durant ce trajet, ils seraient aussi escorté par un petit groupe d'elfes, les gardes du roi et un groupe d'hommes qui avait apparemment aussi été invités. La seul personne qu'il manquait dorénavant était Bilbo…

* * *

Thorin n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il entre-aperçoive le royaume des elfes. Tout y était éthéré et si délicat que chaque chose, chaque personne donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre. Une douce odeur de lilas planait dans les rues de la ville s'accompagnant par moment du fumet d'un pain sortant tout juste du four et à d'autre moment de divers alcools dont se délectaient les êtres sylvains. En arrivant sur la place centrale du royaume, il fut accueilli par le Roi elfes. Il n'y avait pas à redire, Thranduil savait y faire dans les scènes théâtrales. Dès l'arrivée du roi et de son escorte, une harpe entama une discrète mélodie s'accordant au chant printanier des oiseaux. On aida Thorin à descendre de sa monture et lui offrit des fleurs et du vin alors qu'un vent délicat traversait la place, entraînant par sa suite une traîné de pétales et de feuilles en tout genre si bien que Thorin se demanda si ce n'était pas là juste une autre scène mise en place par les elfes. Il suivit du regard le lierre qui grimpait jusqu'au trône de bois sculpté où reposait le roi des Elfes et remarqua enfin, installés eux aussi sur des assises en bois, ses neveux qui l'observaient, prêts à lui sauter dessus au moindre signal de sa part. Ils étaient beaux, fiers et vivants. Et bon sang que ce dernier adjectif était important aujourd'hui. Thorin s'avança, digne comme le monarque qu'il était et salua Thranduil :

"Je vous salue, Roi des elfes, et m'excuse d'avance si mon non-respect des convenances vous offense mais je ne peux, en cet instant, me refuser à l'étreinte de mes enfants."

A ces dires, les deux princes s'élancèrent d'un seul pas pour rapidement se serrer contre leur oncle.

* * *

Thorin et ses amis furent par la suite emmenés jusqu'aux chambres qui leur étaient réservées.

"Bien plus confortable que dans mes souvenirs." plaisanta Dwalin avec amertume.

Tous rirent mais Thorin ne renchérit pas, il valait mieux ne pas déterrer les querelles passées.

Dans chacune des chambres avait été préparé un bain d'eau chaude et de pétales. Il y avait aussi sur les lits (bien trop grands pour des nains) des vêtements propres tentant d'imiter tant bien que mal la mode nanesque.

"C'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?" grommela Thorin en observant le tissu typiquement elfique.

Il se déshabilla et plongea lentement dans l'eau parfumée. Ses muscles se relâchèrent un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit presque plus capable de penser. Mais un petit quelque chose persistait. Bien-sûr il était heureux que ses neveux se portent finalement si bien mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Son corps tout entier fut prit d'une secousse et il réprima un sanglot. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait été ainsi ? Il y a des décennies qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, peut-être même des siècles, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Bilbo. Évidemment que la raison était Bilbo Sacquet.

* * *

"Une réception d'elfes… Thorin… Tu es certain qu'on doit y aller ?"

"Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre et suivez-moi." intima Thorin. "On va manger, revoir nos compagnons Kili et Fili, peut-être parler politique ou économie et tout se passera bien !"

Effectivement, tout se déroula comme un banquet classique, outre que les places n'était pas définie en fonction des rangs sociaux mais du bon vouloir des convives. Thorin était donc assis à côté de Fili et en face de Kili et Tauriel. Les amoureux était chatoyants et donnaient du baume au coeur à quiconque les regardait. Thorin en remercia mentalement Thranduil qui, semblant entendre ses pensées, choisit ce moment précis pour se tourner vers lui et lui sourire poliment. Thorin lui renvoya son sourire et profita de ce moment pour détailler le roi. Son visage était comme ceux de son espèce, invulnérable au temps. Dans ses cheveux reposait une couronne alliant les éléments : un fin diadème maintenait avec grâce des fleurs sauvages, de fines branches et quelques feuilles. Ses vêtements filés de soie et d'argent voletaient tout en se balançant à chacun de ses mouvements, alors même qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent. Chaque personne autour de lui était magnifique. Thorin se figea dans son observation.

Et tout particulièrement une personne.

Rêvait-il ?

Était-ce un enfant elfe assis au côté de Thranduil ?

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fraction de seconde quand le roi elfe s'était reculé mais son coeur ne pouvait se retenir de lui hurler qu'il devait aller vérifier.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne se lève ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le temps s'était arrêté et un bourdonnement assourdissant frappait contre ses tympans. Approchant de sa cible, il observa les boucles au reflet d'or dans lesquels avait été déposé des bourgeons de chêne. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la personne qu'il visait et celle-ci tressailli.

"Bil… Bo ?"

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Mais devant lui, le hobbit se recroquevilla sur lui-même et sanglota. Le coeur brisé par ce tableau, Thorin se pencha sur l'homme qu'il aimait et le prit dans ses bras bien que celui-ci ne se soit toujours pas retourné face à lui.

"Bilbo… Je t'en pris pardonne moi si je t'ai fais pleurer. Si tu ne veux pas de moi je le comprendrais et l'accepterais sans rien dire mais je t'en pris ne me fuis pas."

Ce fut le tour de Thorin de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes et sous le poids de l'émotion, croula au sol. Il aurait été compréhensible qu'il s'énerve contre Thranduil qui lui avait caché la présence de son ami mais Thorin ne parvenait plus qu'à pleurer.

Les mains tremblantes de Bilbo s'accrochaient délicatement à son cou et il serra le corps qui venait se coller au sien.

"J'ai eu peur..." gémit le plus jeune. "Je n'ai jamais été préparé pour gérer la vie politique d'un royaume et encore moins à épouser un roi. Je… Je n'ai jamais imaginé non plus que tu puisse un jour me retourner mes sentiments."

Bilbo se resserra un peu plus ses bras.

"J'avais besoin de temps et je suis parti mais jamais au grand jamais je ne te laisserais... Je... Je t'aime moi aussi Thorin."

* * *

Comme prévu le mariage de Kili et Tauriel eut lieu et, seulement un mois plus tard, Thorin demanda à son tour la main de Bilbo.

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **Si vous voulez me faire extrêmement plaisir, donnez-moi l'ultime récompense: une review.**


End file.
